Bluebird
by DarkRayn15
Summary: Awalnya sangat menyedihkan. tapi, siapa yang tahu ada akhir yang indah di baliknya.
**Bluebird**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT**

 **PAIRING : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **RATE : T+**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), Gaje, Abal abal, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku, seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Anak dari seorang kepala klan bangsawan terhormat, Hiashi Hyuuga. Ayahku selalu bersikap dingin dan tak peduli semenjak kematian ibuku, Hikari Hyuuga. Akibatnya aku dan kedua saudaraku kekurangan kasih sayang.

Kini aku sudah berumur 17 tahun. Hari ulang tahunku yang kemarin sangatlah suram. Tak ada perayaan apapun, namun itu sudah biasa. Disekolah, aku menyukai seorang laki laki berambut pirang dan mempunyai senyum cerah sehangat matahari. Dia lah yang selama ini menjadi motivasi semangat hidupku. Naruto Uzumaki namanya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan.. " Sapanya pada perempuan berambut permen kapas bernama sakura.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto-kun. Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah.. Sudah, biar aku yang antar kamu ke kelas" Jawab lelaki tersebut.

"Ah, Baiklah.." Ujar Sakura. Mereka lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkanku yang awalnya berjalan dengan Sakura.

 **How the hell does a broken heart. Get back together when it's torn apart?**

Sakit hatiku melihat kebersamaan mereka. Rasanya seperti teriris pisau. Jujur aku iri pada Sakura. Ia mempunyai segalanya, sehingga banyak yang tertarik padanya. Wajah yang cantik dan manis, tubuh ideal, rambut sepunggung yang indah, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku berharap bisa seperti dia.

 **Teach it self to start, beating again ba, ba , ba, ba…**

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Aku tahu aku kesal, aku iri. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Aku memegang dada bagian kiri, rasanya pedih sekali. Selang beberapa detik kemudian aku pun menghela napas kembali dan mulai melanjutkan jalanku yang tertunda.

 **This little bluebird came looking for you. I said that I hadn't see you in quite some time.**

"Hinata-chan, apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya sakura dengan raut panik.

"A-aku t-t-tidak melihatnya be-beberapa hari ini" Jawabku dengan gaya bicaraku, Gagap.

Sepertinya Sakura sangat peduli pada Naruto. Ia juga sudah bertanya dengan banyak teman dekat Naruto. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu.

 **This little bluebird, she came looking again. I said we weren't even friends. And that she could have you.**

Sore itu, sakura main ke rumahku. Ia bercerita padaku bahwa Naruto tak ada kabar hingga saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya sakura.

"Se-sebaiknya, Sakura-chan jangan me-menyerah" Jawabku memberinya semangat.

"Yosh! Aku tak boleh menyerah" Kini Sakura lebih ceria.

"Sa-Sakura-chan sangat cocok me-menjadi pe-pendampinng N-Naruto-kun" Ujarku dengan perasaan yang sangat hancur. Wajah Sakura bersemu kemerahan.

 **Don't you think it was hard?**

Sangat sakit melakukannya. Berpura pura senang di atas penderitaan sendiri, sulit rasanya.

 **I didn't even say that you died. But it wouldn't have been such a lie.**

"Mungkinkah dia sakit, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. N-Naruto-kun itu ku-kuat" Sanggahku.

"Ugh, Kau benar" Ucapannya meyetujui pendapatku.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah malam" Ucap sakura dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

 **Cause then I started to cry.**

Aku menangis tak kuasa menahan perihnya hati ini.

 **This little bluebird sure wont give it a rest. She swears that you may be better then all the rest.**

Kau tahu, dia tak pernah menyerah mencarimu. Tak seperti diriku yang lemah dan selalu mengeluh ini.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan. Kita cari dirumah keluarganya" Ujar Sakura semangat. Ia kembali berlarian.

"Uhm.." Aku mengangguk berjalan santai mengukutinya. Sungguh lemahnya diriku ini.

"Ayo, cepat! Dia sangat berharga untukku. Aku tak mau lama lama berpisah dengannya" Ucapnya dengan lantang.

DEG! Hatiku serasa di tusuk oleh beribu jarum tak kasat mata. Sakit.

 **I said no, you've got it all wrong.**

'Tidak, Hinata! Sadarlah siapa dirimu. Kau bukan siapa siapanya Naruto' Batinku untuk diri sendiri.

 **If he was something special. I wouldn't have this song.**

Tapi, andai dia tidak istimewa, andai dia tak ada di hatiku. Aku tak kan pernah punya rasa ini. Rasa mencintai. Ya, rasa cinta.

 **What if when she comes over , I am in your arms. Taking all I want from you again?**

Dini hari aku terbangun karena sebuah mimpi. Aku bermimpi aku sedang berada dalam dekapanmu. Ingin rasanya aku terus bermimpi dan tak ingin bangun lagi. Tapi tiba tiba dia datang. Dengan pesona yang sudah seperti dewi ia mengambilmu. Mengambil apa yang ku miliki. Ya, kau. Tapi sayang sekali aku terbangun. Yang tersisa hanyala pedih dihatiku.

 **This little bluebird wont come round here anymore. So I went looking for her.**

Sudah tiga hari ini sakura tak datang ke rumahku. Biasanya setiap hari dia akan main di rumahku. Ah, sebaiknya aku ke rumahnya. Namun, di rumahnya tak ada orang. Aku pun kembali ke rumah. Saat perjalanan pulang aku menemukan bunga lavender yang berserakan dijalan. Aku memungut bunga lavender yang masih terlihat sangat bagus tersebut. Bunga tersebut membawaku ke suatu tempat.

 **And I found… you.**

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Di depanku berdirilah Naruto, Sakura, bahkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya tengah memegang spanduk bertuliskan ' **will you marry me, Hinata?** '. Aku pun hanya bisa menangis bahagia.

 **-OWARI-**

 **Maaf sangat banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih newbie. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please..**


End file.
